


May I Rerun My Life?

by ColorfulCalamity



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I hope this crushes your soul, I should add real tags now, I suck at writing, Im too lazy to write more tags, Imma keep doing what I do, M/M, Max hates Daniel, Max is a little shit, Other Characters - Freeform, Yet here I am writing more tags, dadvid, nah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulCalamity/pseuds/ColorfulCalamity
Summary: Max had a shitty life style, but it got shittier when the he loses one of his only sources of happiness.





	1. You'll be back

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back is appreciated! Even negative feedback! But please be civil about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back is welcomed!  
> This story is also on my tumblr, MultiFandomFan-atic

Max lazily waved to Nikki with a lopsided grin as she hopped into her mom's truck, he then turned and waved a goodbye to Neil. If hell had an expression, Neil would be wearing it, instead of his mom, that he prayed to every god in existence would pick him up, it was his father.

Before departing Neil shoved a raspberry into his hands, Max looked down at it with interest.

"In case you ever want to contact Nikki and I, here's a hand made raspberry, it was my pet project for a while, the parts were extremely hard to find, so be greatful! This is my fucking baby! And if I find out one scratch is on her, when we come back, I will fucking murder you," Neil whispered menacingly before walking to his dad's beat up dad car.

"SEE YOU NEXT SUMMER MAX! I'LL WRITE TO YOU EVERYDAY! THIS IS NOT THE LAST YOU HEAR OF NIKKI!" Nikki hollered with half her torso sticking out her window. Max snickered at the scene, a twinge of sadness plucked at his heart, he didnt want to wait the whole school year to see them, but it would be worth it.

"Well Max! All there's left is your... Parents," David trailed off, he winced at the memory of parents day, and how broken Max looked, he offered to give Max a ride back, but was rejected.

"Dont worry about it David, I'll just walk to the nearest bus stop and catch a ride to the city," Max shrugged

"But thats so far away! Im driving you home and thats final" David huffed

Max sighed, David could be extremely persistent at times "David-" 

Max was cut off by the sound of a horn honking at them and headlights blinding them, with all their bickering they hadn't realized how dark it had gotten. A tall man walked out with a great big happy smile stopping at the camper and campeé.

"You must be the Camp Councilor! Im Max's father! Nice to meet you," he finished with a hearty chuckle holding his hand out. 

David glanced down at Max who was hiding behind David's legs and was glaring at Max's supposed 'father'. Max pulled out a sticky note and quickly scribbled something down before handing it to David. In a childishly messy scrawl it read 'dont trust a word he says' this confused David. Max looked up from his glaring to meet David's eye, he slowly shook his head in a disgusted manner to show his distrust.

David plaster a wide smile on his face, if Max said not to trust him then he wouldn't, its not like he would let Max walk off with just anybody, anyways!

"Hello there! I'm David! Max's camp councilor!" David chirped clasping his hand in the man's rough and calloused ones.

"Sorry if I'm late! There was traffic in the city! Couldn't make it in time!" The man grinned sheepishly, "I'll just take Max and go, I hope he hasn't caused you any trouble! You know how he gets!" He chuckled nervously.

This didn't fool David however, he had been near Gwen enough times to pick up a few phycological things (not in that way), in addition to that he had to deal with the best liars around, his campers. David's grin widened a fraction in relief, knowing this man wasn't Max's biological father.

"Oh don't worry about him! Max has been an angel so far! I hope you have a safe trip home! Just hand me Max's camper number and be on your merry way!" David chirped

"Camper number?" The man questioned

"Yes! Max's camper number! Since you weren't at the camp on parents day to confirm your status as Max's legal gaurdian you must give me Max's camper number to confirm it" David said in a chipper tune.

"Nonsense! I wasn't told this when I filled my son's camper sheet! I'm taking my son and I'm leaving!" The man boomed out

The word son, being spoken by that man left a bad taste in David's mouth, he hated it.

"Well sir, it was on the sheet when you filled out Max's application! When you filled in your general information, you got a text showing Max's camper number! If you have missplaced it I can send you a text to confirm it!" David said in a sing song voice.

"Max get in the car! Were leaving!" The man growled!

"No! You stupid stalker! Im not going anywhere with you!" Max screeched out.

"Max!" The man shout out angrily.

David stood between Max and the man with a wide smile, a feeling bubbled in his chest that he didn't recognize. He recognized this as the feeling with Bonquisha and when he saw her new boyfriend, man did David wish he had a chair right about then.

"I politly ask for you to leave the premises, before I call the police on you" David said trying extremely hard to keep his calm. The man growled before turning around and walking back to his car he stood there for a moment before shouting, "I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU MAX! JUST YOU WAIT!"

David pulled out his phone and dialed the police, reporting the stalker and his licence plate. When he got off the phone, he crouched down to his Max's eye level and asked Max for an explanation.

"That was some bat shit crazy religious psycho, he saw my home life and made it his, shitty self proclaimed mission to save me from my family, or some bullshit like that, I dont want to talk about it" Max mumbled while looking away.

"Well! Its getting dark! So how about I drop you off? Or would you like to stay in the with me for the night? Its gonna be a long trip for tommorrow and you need your energy!" David offered

Max shrugged and replied, "I'll stay with you, theres nothing better to do, and I dont want to stay in a cramped car for 7 hours"

David grinned softly at Max, the two set off to David's cabin near the camp, with a David grinning goofily and a Max grumbling angrily.


	2. Morning food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max stays at David's house and is stuck in the car for 7 hours, whats there to do except bond!

 

* * *

Max was blinking sleepily by the time they had gotten to David's cabin, he trudged behind David to the front door. David unlocked the door with a happy smile on his face (as always) it seemed as if he had a battery that never ran out. The click of the door unlocking woke Max out of his dazed stupor. David moved out of the way to let Max in, eager to slumber, he drowzily pads to the couch and immediately passes out before he could touch down. He didnt bother changing into pyjamas or to brush his teeth.

David strode over to Max with an amused smile, the light snores were the only thing alerting him that Max was asleep. He plucked Max off the couch to bring him to his guest bedroom. He turned the knob of the oak door, a low pitched creak reminded him he needed to oil it later. He groped around the wall of the room for a lightswitch and grinned in achievement when he found it, and promptly flicked it on. He strode to the door and ever so gently, set Max down and tucked him in. He entertained the thought of kissing Max on the forehead, like a proud father! He discarded the idea, knowing Max wouldn't be pleased with the thought, even though he would never know, but Max's happiness and comfort was top priority. Maybe one night, when Max was more comfortable with him. He had a fun day planned for his mini road trip with Max!

"Goodnight Max," David whispered, before turning his back and quietly tiptoeing out of the room trying his darndest not to wake the sleeping child.

He then proceeded to wander into his bedroom and floped onto his bed, he lied there awake! Waiting for the next day to come! Thoughts flooded his mind on the series of events he was planning out for their road trip! In no time the sun rise started to fill his room, he decided to go make his so- I mean, camper! A nice healthy breakfast!

Meanwhile, in the guest room, the sun's rays started to spill through the thin green curtains. Max hissed as they invaded his balls of vision, the furst thing he heard was a high pitched scream of death. (Aka, the birds were birding early in the morning) He rubbed his eyes, groaning whilst searching for his bag, he spot it on the nightstand. He flipped open the flap and shoved his hand in digging around for his tooth brush.

He let out a small 'ah ha!' In triumph as he found the desired object, he then pulled out the small bottle of tooth paste and trudged to the bathroom. Or what he assumed was the bathroom, he opened about 2-3 doors before he found it. The sink was just below his head and all you could see in the mirror was his giant floof for hair. He reached to turn on the sink, having a small amount of difficulty before his success. He then brushd his teeth, washed his face, and floofed his hair, before walking out to the smell of breakfast. 

He sat down on the stool by the island and mumbled a quiet greeting.

"And a good morning to you too Max!" David grinned happily. It wasnt even 6 and the man looked like he ran on sugar, caffeine, and pure energy drinks. Max could already feel the headache coming on, and he hasn't even seen David for more than 5 seconds! That has got to be a new world record or something!

"Eat up Max! Were gonna have a long day ahead of us, driving you to the city! I prepared alot of fun games! Snacks! And Bonding!" David laughed happily, Max groaned in response, he was kinda getting fed up with David's antics. He also deep deep down appreciated all the effort David put into bonding with him, but sometime he should learn to read the mood.

In no time flat, the two finished breakfast, David cleaned the table off and Max went to get changed out of the clothes he wore overnight, and take a shower. Retracing his steps he found his way to the guest room, he grabbed the first pair of clothes he saw and a towel, before padding to the bathroom.

Meanwhile David was washing the dishes, and humming a light song, and singing along quietly.

"Ohhhh! theres a place I know thats tucked away! A place where you and I can stay, where we can go to laugh and play and have adventures everyday! I know it sounds hard to believe but guys and gals it's true! Camp campbell is the place for me and you!" David chucked happily and hummed the rest of the song, to Max's delight.

In no time at all he was done with the dishes, he grabbed a hand towel and wiped his hands clean. He then decided to prepare an abundance of snacks, drinks and games, for Max on their road trip! His smile widened, at the thought of bonding with one of his (un)happy campers!

After a couple minutes of eagerly waiting, Max finished his shower, walking out fully dressed and ready to go! His hair seemed a little more floofed than normal, maybe it was the shower? Who knows? Moving on!

"Alright, lets go" Max grumbled

David had already packed all of the snacks and games into his truck. He happily lead the way to his car, he opened the door for Max to hop in. He stuck the key in the ignition and listened to the engine purr, or sputter if you squint. He cranked the lever to reverse and, drove off into the ghost like road, David popped in a road trip mix, and cranked the volume up.

This was gonna be a long ride


	3. Picnic for the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the bonding moment! Huzza!  
> Also, stop hijacking my story David!  
> NEVER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All types of feedback is welcome! Please be civil about it though! It's semi edited

* * *

Max groaned in dismay, the upbeat pop music that David was listening to had, upgraded his slight migrane, to a full blown headache. He was thankful it had not been the farmers almanac, once more as the secret trip to the town had shown. He leaned against the window and watched the outside the the cold surface of the window quelled his headache slightly. The glass quickly headed up as time passed, his headache quickly rekindled like feeding paper to a fire. He watched as the trees zoom by and the occasional woodland creature wave a fuzzy fist at them. 

David turned down the radio and gave a wide grin as Max glanced in his direction. 

"Are you ready to go home Max! I know I am! I'm going to finally meet your parents!" David mentally cringed, he knew he hit the bulls eye of a low blow right where the feels were. To put it simply, he f(BLEEP) up... Man even in his own thoughts he couldn't cuss.

Max let out a small grumble in dismay, his house hold is something he never wanted David to see. He wouldn't last a day in the horrible conditions...well, adequate conditions, horrible would be over kill.

It wasn't all that bad actually, his parents would just ignore him, they just pretended he wasn't there. Actually now that he's thinking, his home life really was bad, he had seen all those tv shows where there was so much drama. He couldn't identify whether his situation was bad or not, he just knew it hurt. He was a little shit sometime... Ok most of the times, but he had feelings. And if he could admit that then, he didnt know what would happen next.

It hurt him when a piece of art he had drawn, for and extensive amount of tine was discarded like a piece of rubble. They acknowledged him long enough to scold him for wasting their printer paper. He remembered when he was hungry and asked for food only for them to pretend they didnt hear his pleeds for food. Many events like the other two followed, it was like a game of silent mouse, a sick, sick game, a game Max wanted no part in.

 David noticed the silence and barged in on Max's thought like a wild bull seeing the color red.

"So Max! Would you like some snacks! We have apple juice, pudding, carrots, and... Is that my taxidermy squirrel?!?!" David screached in dismay

Max quietly snorted at Davids carelessness, cracking a small Max like smirk at his antics. David let a fond smile crawl on his face, in place of the large smile. 

"I'll take a box of apple juice," Max mumbled "uh please?" He finished hesitantly expecting him to turn down his request

"Alrighty! Lets just stop for a while to rest! We've been on the road for quite some time!" David cheered, he pulled his truck over to the side of the road, he parked the car and gave Max a smile, to which Max responded with genuine shock. He quickly covered up the shock with disinterest.

"Do you want to have a picnic since were stopping for a while? Streatch your legs?" David asked

"Why the fuck would I want to have a picnic David? Its like camping, I've been on that god aweful camp for who knows how long! But what ever floats your boat, you're the one driving!" Max exclaimed. David gave a happy grin, this was a good sign, Max was swinging back into his old self, instead of that quiet child left with his thoughts.

 

David quickly set up a picnic blanket on his truck bed, laying out a box of apple juice and a pb and j for Max, and a bag of animal crackers or two.

"Do you need help getting up? Or can you do it yourself?" David asked 

"I'll do it myself" Max grumbled, he walked to the truck bed and hefted himself up with no problem. A small though crept in the back of his David's head 'how is he able ti do that so easily? Is he eating enough? Is he under weight? He was really light when I picked him up'. But David shook his head gently, pushing all thoughts aside in favor of the lunch.

David had already set up the lunches so Max just had to sit and eat the pb and j sandwiches, or the ham sandwich in the basket, not to mention the apple juice. The two ate in a comfortable silence, with David spouting random facts about the forest every so often. And Max grumbling about one day breaking David's spirit si he wouldn't het hurt for it later.

"So Max! When your stranded in the woods, you either A) stay where your at or B) know no one is coming, so you find shelter! Never find shelter in a cave, log, and or dried up river! Its unsafe, and to make a fire you need to build up friction! Sometimes its best to use a cord! I wear a bracelet that can be converted into a rope in case I ever do get stranded!" David chirped

"You can have one too!" David gasped, he pulled out a bracelet from his pocket and handed it to Max happily.

"Hope it will come of use to you! Incase you ever get stranded" David stated light heartedly, Max stayed silent, but mentally his thoughts were racing.

"When am I ever going to use this David, its technecally fucking useless, Im going to be in the city till next summer" Max hissed

"Hey... Language, And you never know! One day, your gonna need it! And your going to thank me!" David said with pride

"Yeah, thanks" Max said sarcastically

Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Friday, May 11


	4. Beach bud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always all feed back is welcome! Just be civil!

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

He was wrong. So. So. Terribly. Wrong. What was supposed to be a bonding moment with David turned out to be a flat tire, a child snatcher, and an angry duck.

They had been driving for a moderate amount of time, well only David was driving but you get the picture. Then out of no where, a whole mess of squirrles came and attacked David's truck, popping 2 of his tires! If they ever go to the city at that rate Max would thank all the gods. Then he would flip off the gods for sending those god awful creatures. He now knew never to fuck with squirrles, they meant buisness. He guessed they were still mad about the quartermaster incident, and him killing their king and all.

Moving on, David and Max had been pushing the truck for a good solid half hour, David could only repair one tire since he only had one spare. The other tire was just flat, and the two managed to patch the hole, but it was just a matter of pumping it now. That or they get a new tire, the popped tire was sure to not last long on ducktape, old tire and rope. After pushing the truck for a good solid 10 minutes they had come across a gas station, now that they were closer to the city. Honestly, Max didn't even know why those hell damned woodland creatures attacked them in the first place.

When they got to the gas station David told Max to stay in the truck so he could get someone to lend their spare tire or buy another one. He slumped in the seat and stared out the window. He was staring down everyone that made eye contact with him, it was quite amusing watching everyone, ackwardly stare back, darting eyes, or look away immediatly. Until someone dared to stare at him back, they had started to walk towards the truck. He was internally panicking a little, on the ouside he fought off the urge to flip the off. He was technechally only concerned with Davids truck, where was David when you needed him?! The man was right by the door now, he was reaching for the handle, luckily Max had a routine of locking all the doors when the adults left. He heard the door jiggle once, then twice, then BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. He smirked as the adult started to panic frantically looking around at every person, giving a silent thanks to the alarms, AND the security cameras.

David had come rushing out of the store with a tire hand hauling ass towards the car. Everyone had been staring at the man now, and David was passive aggressively telling the man off.

"Well you see sir, that little brat flipped me off" he heard the man say, oops maybe he hadn't fought off that urge well enough, he didn't even remember flipping the guy off. And he remembered EVERYONE he flipped off, he even flipped off the birds in the morning once becausing they were too loud.

David apologized and tapped on Max's window, he rolled it down for David to speak

"Max, why would you flip that nice man off?!" David asked disappointedly

"Eh, I just faintly remember trying not to, then I remembered I didn't give a flying fuck and I let my finger to its own thing," Max shrugged

"Max I am very dissapointed in you! You should apologize" David suggested

"Uh no, Im not saying sorry to the guy who stared me down, fuck that shit" Max scoffed

"What?" David asked confused

"Yeah, that fucktard stared me down, and he kept walking towards the car, so when he got close I flipped him off" Max stated nonchalantly.

"Well in that case! That man is in the wrong!" David declared

"If you don't mind! I am going to replace the tires this time!" And with that, David walked to the back wheel and replaced the popped tire and pumped one that had semi deflated during the attack.

When he had finished, David hopped in the car and, drove off into the sun. David had picked up an Mp3 played for Max and let him download his own song so he didnt have to 'suffer' as Max liked to call it, through his songs. He wanted Max to be comfortable and maybe have some memories he could cherish.

As they got near their destination, David passed a bridge near the ocean, that when he had a brilliant idea

"Max! I hope you enjoy the last destination before you get home!" He chirped

David pulled up to a beach with a dock for fishing, the sun hadn't quite fallen but it was cast so perfectly that the sea mixed with the sky. The clouds blocked the sun in a way that it cased rays of light down, making it seem as if heaven was shining on earth.

Max loved no, adored the sea, but he was never allowed to go see it, and now that he was there now, he felt jubilant. The real thing didnt compare to a televised version. It felt better.

The smell of salt water and a cool breeze blowing in the air, the sound of the waves crashing and birds screaming. The feel of the salt water specs splashing on his face. How the oceal looked as if it had goldflakes in it, he wanted to dive in and let it envelop him in its cold embrace. 

A seagull had taken a liking to his hair, it had swooped down and tried to attack Max's poof. Max growled at the bird, ruining his moment, having a moments understanding of how Nikki was able to communicate to the wolf. Being attacked by animals was annoying, but the sight of the beach made up for all of that. He even forgot David was there with him.

"Are you ready to go Max?" David asked 

Max walked up to David and hugged him quickly but firmly, as if to let him know, thank you for this I love and appreciate this.

"Yeah, lets go" Max said gently. It was too calm and serene, that it startled David, it was just so... Unlike Max, he made a mental note that Max liked the ocean.

As the two drove off, Max drifted off with the image of the ocean etched into his mind. I had been a long day, but it was all worth it, for that big body of ocean.

 


	5. Unwelcome back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy with this chapter... Till I deleted it accidentally.

Max stood at the front door, this was it, the moment of truth. He was home.  
  
He snickered, it was like one of those cheesy movies where the protagonist gets separated from the parents. Then the protagonist rings the doorbell after a long time and runs into the parents arms. Max hated those movies.  
  
"Ready Max? Should I ring the doorbell?" David asked  
  
"Nah, I've got the key, you can just go back" Max waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"Can I meet your parents Max? I'd like to see the people who failed to show up on parents day?" David asked softly  
  
Max swore he saw Davids eye twitch in the middle of his sentence. He shrugged, if David wanted to meet the folk, then it wasn't his problem.  
  
"Do whatever you want" Max sighed.  
  
David gave a big smile, before ringing the doorbell. A tired female in her mid thirties answered the door. She glanced at David, before dropping her gaze to Max. Her face immediately snapped into a worried one.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Max where have you been!" She exclaimed dropping to her knees to hug Max. He ducked under her arms to evade the older woman's affection.  
  
She looked up to David, "Thank you so much for bringing my son back! I'm so sorry that I didn't come on parents day! I had work, I couldn't make it in time!" She exclaimed  
  
Her eyes were filled with worry, and a hint of happiness. David smiled warmly, this woman didn't seem too bad, if she worried about Max this much.  But something in the back of his mind was nagging him, screaming at him that something was wrong.  
  
"That's quite alright! Just show me, Max's camper number and you're free to go!" He chirped  
  
Max's mother brought out her phone, and showed David a number. He nodded happily, checking his own mobile device to confirm his number.  
  
"That's his number alright! Have a nice day ma'am" he walked away reluctantly.  
  
He watched Max go inside with his mother, a blank look on his face.  
  
He slowly took off in his truck, worrying about the camper, the whole way back.  
  
Behind the door, Max's mom glared at him, before walking off.  
  
"You fox" Max sneered.  
  
Her head whipped around so fast she was sure her neck broke, he wished it did.  
  
"You ruined my dreams! I was going to be an actor, but I just had to get a little bundle of bitch!" She hissed "you were a mistake! Your father was a bastard, I should've gotten an abortion, but he insisted it was cruel! I would've been famous!" She screeched.  
  
Max just shook his head in disappointment "you're the one that got knocked up, if you didn't want a child you should've used a condom" Max scowled  
  
She marched up to him and raised her hand, a look of pure anger plastered on her face.  
  
"What are you going to do? Hit me? Go ahead, it can't be worse than the last, what? Ten years? Of treatment" Max spoke casually.  
  
She balled up her hand, suspending it in the air, her fist shaking with pure rage. She grabbed Max's arm roughly, dragging him to the door.  
  
"I'm putting you up for adoption," she growled. "I don't know why I haven't done it till now, but I don't have to deal with you miserable little shit now" she grabbed her keys and shoved Max into the car.  
  
She took off violently, paying no mind to the speeding, limit. The next thing Max knew, he was flying forward in his seat, previously having no time to buckle up. His head smashed into the back seat, as glass flew everywhere. Police sirens surrounded him, their red and blue light flashing like Christmas. The last thing he heard was police sirens, cars screeching to a halt, and the chatter of curious strangers.

* * *

  
When Max woke up, he took notice, of the pain in his head. He looked around curiously, seeing little animals painted on the wall, and the smell of chemicals filled the room.  
  
A nurse walked up to him, gently replacing his IV drip.  
  
"How was your nap" she looked down at a clipboard "Max?" She finished  
  
"What's going on? My names Max?" He slurred  
  
"Hey, take it easy, don't stress your mind, your, name is Max, and you just got in a car accident with your Mom," she cooed  
  
"My mom?" Max questioned  
  
"Yeah, she's in the hospital and she's in critical condition, but I'm sure she's going to be ok" she said gently  
  
"I don't know who the fuck, my mother is but I have a small nagging feeling in the back of my mind saying, no, screaming, she was a bitch" Max snapped  
  
The nurse, put her hand comically on her chest, with her mouth hanging open, she sputtered at his language. Obviously taken back at a 10 year old swearing, expecting him to be a sweet little boy of some sorts. Or she was shocked that this sweet little boy would be another troublemaker.  
  
"Well as I was saying, you will be put into an orphanage for the time being, seeing as you have no living relatives" she continued in shock.  
  
"Woo, I get to spend the rest of my live going from family to family! As a bonus, I don't know who I am" Max stated sarcastically.  
  
"Well, looks like I'm going to have another shitty fuckin start"


	6. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year in the system, Max gets adopted. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, it was mainly Me trying to fingure out how long Max should stay in the orphanage for

A year flies by with Max in the foster care system. He went from family to family, but he still acted like a little shit so they ended up giving him back. He despised the adoption system, those pretentious assholes thought he was supposed to play the good boy. Just because he had no family, and that he should be grateful for them taking him in. Well screw that!  
  
The caretakers were decent, to the other children at least, to Max they were another set of assholes.  
  
He glared at the wall as, he was stuck without dinner again, for some reason, the idea of no food didn't affect him. It was like he was used to no food, or he was preparing for a world war or the apocalypse.  
  
Oh well, it was just going to one of those nights, where the unsettling emptiness of his own mind screamed at him. It was like he was trying to tell himself something, anything. But he was such an oblivious fuck, that he couldn't figure out what!

Oblivious fuck? That sounded somewhat familiar. It was in the back of his mind, sickeningly terrifying happiness. And irritable happiness in one person, yet somehow, it felt familiarly comfortable him.  
  
Max had only recovered a select few memories, apparently, he forgot his alphabet. And he remembered a blackberry, a small little phone, and the promise to keep it safe. Then there was the thought of an eccentric little girl full of redbull pumped batteries.  
  
His brain was hurting with all the thoughts flooding his head, swirling around resurfacing every minute or so. He decided to just sleep, maybe he will get closer to his memories. Before he went to bed, he wrote down everything he remembered, he didn't want to forget anything anymore.  
  
When morning rolled around, there was a strange tingling that something felt familiar. It was the same morning as always, but there was a subtle change. Goodish change. Familiar change. Sunlight burned his eyes, and birds were singing their miniature death song, and the smell of pancakes and eggs wafted through the air. He closed his eyes trying to pin where this recognized feeling was coming from. He deeply inhaled the sweet smell of maple syrup, the fluffy golden discs, and grease from the eggs and sausages.  
  
He slipped his hoodie over his head and trudged downstairs to the dining area. He was especially grumpy this morning, one they didn't let him drink coffee, and two, he couldn't pinpoint the familiarity. The other children chatted amongst one another on who would get adopted, and how their family would be like. Max tuned it out, in favor of his thoughts, he tried to think, really hard, going over what he knew, and what he wanted to know.  
  
He just finished his breakfast with a headache, and a sour mood. He straightened up and walked to the play area, outside. There was an old stump surrounded by trees that Max favored he would sit there and think. It was one of his favorite past times, thinking, it really pumped his brain full of migraines and headaches.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open, and a tall man with poofy auburn hair walked in. He had a wide smile on his face and had the confidence of a teen taking a kindergarten test.  
  
He spoke with the head mistress, with a wild smile on his face. A sharp pain, struck Max’s brain like a whip. There was a familiar feeling about this man, a name was stuck on the tip of his tongue. Dora? No.Dale? No. Diego? No. Dan? Close. Daniel? That name gave him shivers for some odd reason.

“David” he whispered

And with the speed of a cat to a tuna can, the man's head snapped, towards Max’s direction.

“Max?” He called out confused

“What are you doing here?” He asked

“Oh, that is Maxwell, he was in a severe road accident, his poor mother unfortunately passed away, and he is left with no parents and no memories.” Mrs. Ineverbotheredtolearnhername stated sadly

“Well, that's gosh darn awful! Max! My name is David! I am your camp counselor! When you didn’t come to camp last year, everyone was extremely worried! Especially Nikki and Neil! Oh! And a secret admirer” he exclaimed

“You don't look like the type to lie, and you seem to be telling the truth, I’ll believe you” Max stated boredly

“I would like to fill out the forms for Max here!” David chirped

“Alrighty! All you have to do is sign the custody papers, and Maxwell is all yours, Max will legally be under your name, and all his information is displayed on the paper below!” Mrs. Ineverbotheredtolearnhername stated

Max rolled his eyes, this stranger felt familiar, and kept triggering memories hidden deep within his mind. He felt safe with this stranger, and really annoyed.

Nikki and Neil, some very familiar names, he pulled out his book and wrote them down. He matched the names to an eccentric girl, and the promise to keep a phone safe. If he concentrated hard enough, he could get the faint memory of having loads of adventures with the two.

He was sure that he had probably gotten bitten by the green haired girl. Green? That's new, he write down the new discovery, on his memory. He closed his eyes and thought some more, he remembered an angry nerd and his stubbornness to prove everything was science. Neil. Ah ha! The blackberry guy!

“What are you doing here Max?” David asked

“Why should I tell you?” Max sassed

“You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!” He chuckled

“I don't particularly care, I’m writing down my memories, so I.. You know, don't forget again” his voice dropped

“Well! Pack your things Max! We’re about to go to Camp Campbell! The greatest camp ever!” David squealed

Max rolled his eyes and went upstairs to grab his duffle bag, he had it during the crash. He was pretty sure his ‘mother' was going to dump him at the child shack, before the crash. He grabbed the stuffed bear sitting on his bed before stuffing it in his bag. He scanned his area before heading to the stairs, skipping steps, and jumping the last few.

“That's the bag you took with you to camp!” David pointed out

 Max shrugged walking with David out the door and into his truck.

  
Woo. Adoption


	7. Welcome to Camp Campbell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets back to camp with an unplesant surprise waiting for him

 

 

The ride to- wait, where were they going?    
"Where are we headed?" Max question boredly   
  
"Were going to camp! It's still summer, and your fellow camp buddies miss you!" David chirped   
  
"Great" he drawled out sarcastically   
  
The ride to camp was silent, Max was asleep through most of it listening to classical music. It helped him sleep better, because it was very soothing. When they had finally arrived Max was still sound asleep.

David tapped him softly to wake him up,

“We’re here Max, it's time to rise and shine!” He exclaimed

Max didn’t take the news lightly, he growled at David, causing him to yelp in surprise, it had been a long time since he woke Max up.

“We have coffee!” He said in a sing song manner

That did the trick, he perked up still slightly exhausted, opening the door and hopping out. He trudged along with David, where he showed him his tent, he dropped everything inside and flopped down on the bed. 

“You have a coffee machine right there so if you want some after your nap go ahead and make some!” David chirped

Max groaned in response, instantly passing out afterwards. He didn't know what time of day it was, but even with his muddled mind he could still tell it was sunset by the sound of crickets.

At exactly 4:00 am Max had woken up due to routine. Every day at the orphanage, they would make the children wake up at 5 to “help” clean place.

There was another kid in the tent with him, Max thinks his name is Nick? Nell? Ned? Neil! That's it! Neil! There was a coffee machine sitting on the stump of a tree. God, how long has it been since he drank coffee? Four? Five months? Depriving him of such goods was a crime among the gods. He grabbed a cup of joe and left the tent in favor of going on a walk. Everything seemed familiar to him, he didn't know where he was going, but his feet did.

He took a big gulp of coffee, giving no fucks that it was scalding hot, at this point he would chew the coffee beans. He was tired and he wanted that liquid energy in his body. He tiredly watched the sunrise, plopping his butt down on the dew covered grass, not giving a shit if his pants got wet.

He downed the rest of his coffee and flopped onto the grass, letting the cup roll from his hands. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face with both of his hands in frustration. The cold morning air did no justice in.clearing his mind, yet for some reason he felt a chill go down his spine.

He whipped his head around to see a bleached version of David, ue fept that shiver come back. Immediately, Max was glaring at the man, he had no idea who the fuck this was, but he already hated him.

“Well well well, if it isn't Max! I heard about your little accident, such a shame,” Daniel smiled in that rapey way that he did, he took notice of Max's expression

“Oh! Silly me! You don't remember who I am! I-” 

“I know who you are fuckface” Max growled cutting him off

“Oh?” He smirked curiously

“Yeah, you.” Max paused glare intensifying

“Are a bitch,” he finished smirking when Daniel's smirk dropped his eye twitched

“Even after a year, time has done no justice on you,” he growled stepping closer

Max sat up

“Oh yeah? Well I don't even know who you ARE and I can still tell that you're dangerous!” Max exclaimed grabbing his discarded mug and chucking it straight at Daniel's dick. By the groan that Max heard, he took it that he hit a bullseye. He sprinted in a random direction, he couldn't tell where he was going, but when he reached a door he pounded on it as if he was personally getting smite by god.

He was pleasantly surprised when a grumpy woman opened the door.

“Why the fuck are you at my door at 4 in the morning? Better question, why the fuck are you bothering me at 4 in the morning,” she growled

“This batshit crazy bleach blonde David is following me, he gives me the creeps” Max shuddered 

Suddenly Daniel rounded the corner with an angry smile on his face.

“Gwen! What a pleasant surprise!” Daniel said through clenched teeth

“Daniel, stop being such a creepy fuck around the kids, and don't chase them!” Gwen said tiredly

“But that little shit threw a mug at my dick!” He exclaimed

“Your back for less than 10 hours and your already tormenting Daniel?” Gwen glanced down at Max with a questioning look

A grin split her face in two and she suddenly held her hand out in a high five pose “nice” she smiled while Max gave her a high five and crossed his arms smirking at Daniel.

Daniel glared back at him, glancing back to Gwen “are you going to let him get away with this?” He pointed to Max

“Honestly, I want you to go back to your cabin and stop being a creepy ass fuck and let me go back to sleep, I already have to deal with those little shits while I'm awake, I need my beauty sleep,” Gwen stated

Daniel grumbled and walked back to the other councilor cabin, that looked oddly similar.

“Hey! Gwen, is That Daniel's cabin?” He asked tugging her sleeve

“No It's David's” she yawned

“Davids?”

“Oh shit, look kid you weren't supposed to know about this yet”

“Know about what? Wait? Oh shit! Holy shit! Their dating! Jesus christ! Why that psycho though!”

“Ugh, this is why you weren't supposed to know! Not to mention that you have amnesia which would add to your confusion”

“Yeah, okay” Max stated shell shocked

“Look Max, just go back to your tent we'll talk about this in the morning” she sighed

Max walked back to his tent and carefully laid down on his cot. He stared at the tent ceiling with a blank look on his face. Lost in his thought process until it was time to officially start the day.

 

Great. Time to see that asshole   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I had a whole bunch of stuff to catch up on! I had like 50 essays over the summer, and other shit. But I'm back! I swear!


	8. Im back fuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is glad to be back at camp

**** When the sun was shining brightly in the sky like a big fat “fuck you” to Max's face he was even more peeved than normal. Then David had been prancing around camp being cheery as alway. This served to piss Max off more, then came that Kmart brand knock off. Not only was Max pissed of more so then his healthy amount, but he had this sudden urge to make his life hell on wheels. 

“Good morning Max!” David chirped ha

Max grunted in response, keeping his eyes trained on Daniel. 

“Why did you hire that cult leader?” Max pointed glaring at him

David stiffened, looking visibly distraught at Max calling him a cult leader. Probably because he was dating him and by default he had to defend him.

“I see you've met Daniel! He came to camp after being released from the hospital! He wanted to earn his place back on camp to show his camp spirit!” David exclaimed

“Well he looks like a cult leader, he probably came here to murder everyone and sacrifice us to his stupid god” Max shot back

“Ah! David! Gwen needs a hand, space kid got his head stuck in a tree again” David said happily

“Not again!” David said worriedly

“Now it's just you and me you little asshole” Daniel ground out

“So what's the real reason you came to camp, unlike David I don't believe all your “nice guy” bullshit” he stated sarcastically

“Well let me tell you! I actually came back for you! But then I found out poor ole mommy had an accident! I was hoping the crash hadn't killed you, that honor will be mine” he growled

“Well good luck with that bitch, I've got the whole camp eating out of the palm of my hand, what with all this amnesia shit” Max smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets

David sauntered back with a bright smile on his face, oblivious to the tension between the two. 

“Well Max! I guess it's time for you to settle into camp campbell once more! You're going to love it! I'm sure” he chirped

“Space kid no! Don't put your head in there!” 

When David turned around Daniel promptly turned his head and glared at Max with such an intense heat it could rival the sun. Max returned the favor by glaring back with an even fiercer heat. Max's glare was so heated it felt like a metal slide on one of the hottest day on summer.

“Well as fun as our little rivalry has been, I have a camp to check out” Max hissed 

“And I have a camp to take care of” he spat 

They both turned their backs at the same time and walked off in different directions.

For some reason, Max's feet took him to a cabin, it smelled of stale potatoes and some other unidentifiable substance. He kicked the door open, not taking his hands out of his pockets. Strolling in like he owned the place with a irritated look on his face.

“MAX!” 

He swore he went deaf when everyone called his name at once. They crowded around him like a flock of vultures to roadkill. Granted he fit the roadkill description very well, because he was dead, only on the inside though. His fellow camp mates started to shoot off at the mouth, asking questions a mile a minute.

“Hold the fuck up! One at a time” Max exclaimed

“Where the hell were you!” Neil questioned

“I don't know if David told you but I was at the orphanages, where my non existent dream go to die” He rolled his eyes

“You could've called! I gave you a phone” He threw his hands out

“Woah hold the fuck up, you gave me a phone? I had a phone the whole time?” Max asked

“Don't you remember? I gave it to you on the last day of camp!” Neil declared

“I have amnesia, my “mother” went to drop me off at Annie's hell hole and got into a car accident, leaving me with no memory of anything” Max shrugged nonchalantly 

“Do don't remember anything? Not even me?” The green haired girl asked sadly

“No, but I think you were girl Neil? Stated with an N or something” he mumbled

“It's Nikki! Were going to have so much fun redoing all of our adventures!” She gasped bouncing around 

“You were my adventure buddy!” She yelled

Then everyone started shooting off at the mouth once more.

“No you were my punching bag!”

“No you weren't you were my mage it the battle for Wimstor!”

“Forget your geeky stuff! He was my assistant!”

“He vas mien painting buddy!”

“NO HE WAS MY ACTOR!”

“He was my mission control!”

“Alright all of you shut the fuck up!” Max cried

“I lost my memory! Not my fucking brain! Besides this is one of those cliche scenes were people start spouting false bullshit to the poor soul who forgot who they were to manipulate them into doing all the shit they want” Max shrugged

“News flash I don't get manipulated I manipulate” he smirked

“Now tell me, where can I get some fireworks, I'm going to stuff them down Daniels pants, he gives me cult leader vibes” he shuddered

“That's because he  _ was  _ a cult leader, I'll save the story for later, first, let's get you those fireworks” Neil chuckled deviously 

“Woo! The crew is back together! Nothing was the same since you left Max! Let's go cause some chaos!” She howled

Max smirked, Daniel was going to regret coming to his camp, and he was going to make sure that he left with his tail between his legs.

Max, Neil, and Nikki, setup this elaborate plan involving a bucket, a door frame, fire, sting, and feathers. When they were done Daniel was covered in feathers and was running around on fire with a franic David shouting stop, drop, and roll.

This was the greatest memory he had by far, the orphanage was boring as fuck. They never let him do anything remotely fun, so he always caused so much trouble. Leaving him with no dinner, but he was already filled with satisfaction to care. He honestly wondered why it was not illegal for people to starve their kids. Adults were weird, it's illegal to get married to the same sex, but Starving children isn't?

Max sighed and looked back to the chaotic scene smirking to himself mentally praising his work.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” and there was Gwen right on que

 

_ Max was back _

  
  



End file.
